


trip the light fantastic

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, Domestic, Drinking, Established Allura/Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, model!allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “The name’s Lance. Wanna dance with me, pretty boy?”Keith gave a weak nod in response, and Lance pulled him onto the floor.___Or, a Klance Clubbing AU.





	1. dance floor escapade

Keith was eating dinner, alone, and watching Game of Thrones when Allura called him.

“Hello,” He greeted.

“Did you know that Shiro’s only been clubbing, like, once?” Allura replied.

Keith sighed, already knowing where this conversation was going to end up, “Yeah.”

“Oh my fucking god, did he even _have_ a social life before we started dating?” Allura asked, sounding rather appalled. 

“I mean, we hung out a lot before you started-”

“So no, he didn’t have a social life is what you’re trying to tell me,” Allura interrupted. 

“Well, technically he did,”

“Just because he hung out with another person lacking any fraternization skills doesn’t mean he has a social life,” She retorted. Keith wanted to slap her. 

“I’ll have you know that I’m a _very_ social person. I go to parties, I can dance, I know how to have fun,” He replied indignantly. He heard Allura laugh over the phone.

“So you wouldn’t have any objections to helping me drag Shiro to a club tonight, right?” 

“Excuse me?”

“Wonderful! Dress appropriately, Shiro and I will be picking you up in an hour,” Allura told him cheerfully, hanging up right after.

“Oh my fucking god,” Keith said to himself. 

It wasn’t the first time Allura had pulled plans out of her ass, and it probably wouldn’t be the last time either. But this was arguably the most annoying time she’d pulled plans out of her ass. 

_I mean_ , Keith thought, _who the hell just tells their friend they’re going clubbing with zero warning._

He knew that it would be pointless to try and not go with Allura though, she’d just drag him out of the house in his PJ’s. So, Keith found himself frantically rifling through his remaining clean clothes as he tried to put together a presentable outfit. 

In the end, he ended up wearing a decent ensemble of red and white clothing. In his opinion though, he looked more like he was going to go to a skate park instead of a club. He’d make do. 

___

“Can one of you please explain why I’m being forced to go to some nightclub?” Shiro asked from the passenger seat.

“Because, you told me you’ve only been to a club once, and that’s simply appalling,” Allura told him.

“You can’t blame me! Bad things happen at clubs, and they’re loud! I’d prefer going out to like, McDonald's with you two instead. Nice and quiet, cheap, low chance of getting into a bar fight,” 

“Bar fights don’t happen at clubs!” Allura exclaimed, sounding a bit exasperated.

“Actually, one time I was at this-”

“Shut up, Keith!”

“You guys aren’t doing very well at reassuring me.”

___

“This place looks expensive,” Keith muttered, glaring up at the ridiculously large neon sign proclaiming the club's name.

 _Club Marmora_.

Interesting enough name, Keith supposed. 

“It is expensive, but we’re not going to be paying to get in,” Allura responded.

“You’re getting us in for free?” Keith inquired.

“That’s what I said.”

“How?”

“She’s gonna show them her Instagram,” Shiro informed Keith. 

“Seriously? They’ll let us in just because she showed them her Instagram? Couldn’t anyone just show them their account and get in then?” Keith asked.

Allura laughed, “Sometimes I forget you don’t have social media, and to answer your questions, No. They won’t just let people in because they have Instagram.”

“So why do you expect to get in that way?” 

“Ah, well, you see-” Allura started.

“What she’s trying to say is she’s got a ton of followers, and the bouncer might let her in free of charge if she promotes the club or something on her account,” Shiro explained.

“Oh,” Keith said, feeling stupid. He should’ve known that Allura would have a big following. She was, after all, “The next big thing in the modeling world” according to at least ten different magazines. And now he felt bad for pressing the question, he knew she didn’t like talking about her career. 

The trio stood in silence until they finally got to the top of the line. 

“Fifty dollar entrance fee,” The bouncer told them once they got to the front of the line.

“Actually, I was wondering if you’d let us in for free in exchange for some promotion on my Snapchat and Instagram stories,” Allura told the bouncer matter of factly.

The bouncer snorted, “You’re acting like I don’t have fifty people gimme that shit spiel every single night.”

Allura sighed, “I’m a full-time model, I’ve got around nine-hundred-twenty-five-thousand followers.”

Keith could tell Allura didn’t like saying that, she really was one of the most selfless people he’d ever met. Same went for Shiro, that’s probably why the two of them got along so well. They cared about each other's needs more than they cared about their own. 

_It’d be nice to have something like that_ , Keith thought.

Then he told himself to stop that because he didn’t need to start crying in the club. 

“Prove it,” The bouncer said. Allura did. 

The bouncer let out an impressed whistle when he saw Allura’s follower count.

“We’re @clubmarmora on every social media platform, have a good night,” The bouncer said as he waved the group into the club. 

___

The first thing Keith noticed was the spaciousness of the club. It was absolutely massive and didn’t look anything like previous night clubs he’d been too.

Booths, bars, and tables ringed the circular room in a crescent shape, with a large DJ booth in the middle. The rest of the room was an energetic dance floor, with attendees bumping and bopping to whatever mash-up the DJ played. 

“I and Shiro are heading out to the dance floor, wanna come with?” Allura asked from behind him. 

“You’ve managed to get Shiro to agree to dance?” Keith asked in response.

“He said he’d get on the floor with me as long as we didn’t dance too fast.”

Keith snorted, “I’ll go with you two.”

___

The dance floor had filled up considerably since Keith and friends had arrived, and the music had only gotten louder. 

Not that Keith minded, the noise took his mind off of things. 

Soon, he was dancing just as enthusiastically as the rest of the crowd. 

At one point he had lost Allura and Shiro, at another he had started dancing with some random guy. The guy was hot, albeit not Keith’s type. He didn’t really like blondes that much. Keith grinded on him anyway. He was here to have fun, not to start any sort of serious relationship. 

After an unknown period of time, his dance partner disappeared and left Keith to dance by himself in the tight crowd. He was getting close to the center of the dance floor, he realized. 

As he continued to move forward he noticed a ring had formed in the middle of the room. Keith moved towards it, eager to see what was happening. Finally, he’d managed to push himself into the ring.

From what he could see over the heads of the people in front of him, not much was happening. Still, a roar would go up every few seconds. He wanted to know what all the ruckus was about. 

Pushing his way to the front, he was greeted with exactly two people dancing in the center of a circle. A hysterically small number of people, given the amount of space they had. 

The first person was a girl, who looked way too young to be in attendance. She was dressed in baggy camo pants with a crop top to match. Her long hair was done up in a bushy ponytail, and it whipped around every time she moved.

The second person was who caught Keith’s attention though. Tall, tan, and dressed in blue, the boy was a blur on the floor. One moment he was break dancing, and the next he was voguing. It was incredible how the guy could fluidly move from one dance style to another. Keith had never seen anything like it. 

The current song came to an end, and the duo ended their show. And that’s when Keith got his first good look at the guy.

He was fucking gorgeous. 

His face was all angular features and he was wearing eye shadow, Keith was eating it up. 

The guy bowed to his audience, flashing them a jaw dropping grin. 

And then the next song started up. The guy shot straight up.

“Pidge! This is my fucking song!” He screamed at the girl who had been dancing with him. She replied with a smile and quickly moved off the floor.

He started to dance, matching the pace of the song. Slowly, at first, but picking up speed. Lots of hip movement, Keith noticed. 

The song was approaching the thirty-second mark, and the guy was speeding up. 

Then the beat dropped, and so did he. Keith and the rest of the crowd were stunned to see the man death drop, spring back up, and start twirling around the circle like a maniac. Every part of him was doing something or another, and the crowd was roaring in approval. The song slowed again, and so did the guy. 

Keith was expecting the guy to execute some insane move. Keith definitely _wasn’t_ expecting the man to slide over and grab him by the collar of his shirt. Keith almost fainted. 

The dancer leaned into Keith.

“The name’s Lance. Wanna dance with me, pretty boy?”

Keith gave a weak nod in response, and Lance pulled him onto the floor. 

The beat dropped and they were off. 

Lance was spinning circles around Keith, but the smaller boy was doing his best to keep up. The song slowed down again and the beat started to work itself up.

Lance shimmied towards Keith, and Keith let him. The two were chest to chest, both of them grinding up against each other. 

_All the gold on Earth, it won't buy time_

_So we might as well give up the fight_

_Live it up tonight_

_No one’s getting out alive_

The bass dropped for the final time, and Lance spun around, dropping into a squat at Keith’s feet. He vogued his way through the rest of the song as Keith focused on not getting a boner. 

Lance got up and walked back over to Keith, looking the man up and down. 

“See you in your dreams, pretty boy,” Lance whispered to him, strutting into the crowd before Keith could reply. 

___

It was nearly two A.M. when Keith, Allura, and Shiro finally left Club Marmora. Two hours after Keith had danced with the newly decided man of his dreams.

Since that had happened, Keith had downed three shots. Allura seemed to have consumed more alcohol than he had, as she had wished the bouncer a merry Christmas on their way out. 

“She’s got a photo shoot for Nylon Magazine tomorrow, and she’s gonna be hungover. I’m already having nightmares,” Shiro said from the driver's seat. 

“Sounds like a good time,” Keith laughed.

“Definitely,” Shiro replied sarcastically. A few minutes later Keith was fast asleep.

___

The next morning Keith woke up with a headache, a note from Shiro explaining where he had put Keith’s keys, and the image of Lance squatting at his feet fresh on his mind.

Something told Keith he wouldn’t be forgetting about that guy anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the daily hustle

“God, this is so fucking thicc,” Lance said to no one in particular. 

“Lance, it’s a fucking cheeseburger,” Pidge told him. 

“Your point?” Lance replied.

“Thick?” Hunk questioned as Pidge sighed.

“No, not Thick, Hunk. Thicc,” Lance told his friend. 

“You just said the same word twice?” replied.

“No, the last one had two C’s instead of a CK at the end. There’s a difference,” Lance fired back.

“What the hell,” Hunk said. 

“The one with the double c’s is usually used in reference to a bitch with a fat ass,” Pidge deadpanned.

“Oh?” Hunk said.

“Pidge, that was the most elegant way I’ve ever heard anyone describe that word,” Lance replied.

“Thanks, can you please take those massive fucking shades off? We’re indoors and people are looking at us weird,” Pidge said to Lance. 

“Ok, but when I take off the sunglasses it feels like a cat’s scratching out my goddamn retinas. It’s awful, Pidge. Never drink, young one,” Lance replied.

Pidge slapped him in response, “Don’t you fucking dare call me ‘young one’ again, got it?”

“No promises,” Lance told her, wide grin on his face.

The smaller girl growled, “I swear…”

“How’d you guys think I did last night!” Hunk interrupted before the two friends could start a brawl in the McDonald’s.

“You did absolutely fucking amazingly Hunk, just like I said you would,” Pidge responded.

“Best DJ that club’s seen since it opened,” Lance added.

“It opened like, two weeks ago or something didn’t it?” Hunk said to Lance.

“Besides the point, the important thing is you’ll probably be able to land more gigs there, so get excited. We’re all gonna be making bank soon,” Lance smiled.

“That’s good to hear, but it’s not gonna matter if you go on another drunken spending spree. I think you wasted all of last nights cash and more buying Louis Vuitton, Lance,” Pidge drawled, face expressionless. Hunk’s eyes went wide.

“I did?” Lance asked, face becoming pale.

“All of it.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you stop me! We’ve gotta pay rent in like three fucking days! Holy shit, Pidge, what the-” Lance stopped his panicked ranting when he noticed his friend cackling. The devilish little bitch.

“You almost gave me a goddamn heart attack! I promise you, one day you’re gonna go to sleep and you’re gonna wake up without your hair,” Lance told Pidge.

“What he said,” Hunk sighed.

Pidge just continued to laugh.

___

Lance was sitting in the shotgun seat of Hunks car scrolling through his Instagram stories when something caught his eye.

“Oh my god, guys, guess what,” He said excitedly.

“What?” Hunk and Pidge said in unison.

“That super cute model who just did the Calvin Klein photo shoot, Allura, was at Club Marmora last night. At our fucking party. And she had hot boys with her, look,” Lance said hurriedly, passing his phone back to Pidge.

Pidge stared down at the selfie before her, not entirely sure if she believed what she was seeing.

“Lance, not to alarm you but you definitely danced with the guy in the red and white jacket last night,”

“Excuse me?” Lance questioned.

“Yeah, you were like, fucking him on the dancefloor to a Kesha song. Quite a spectacle.”

“Excuse me?” Lance repeated.

“Wish I could’ve seen that,” Hunk whistled.

“I fucking bet. Pidge, you’ve gotta be lying. I would’ve remembered dancing with someone that pretty.”

“Promise I’m telling the truth,” Pidge said as Lance took his phone back.

“Oh my god, he has a mullet. I definitely would’ve remembered dancing with someone who had hair that ugly. You’re lying to me.”

“You were shitfaced, Lance. You probably could’ve killed someone and forgotten about it,” Hunk told the Cuban. 

“Wanna know something else, Lance?” Pidge asked.

“Not really.”

“It looked like Mr. Red was really enjoying your dancing, especially when you got your ass involved.”

“Pidge!”

___

“So how much did we make last night?” Lance asked once he and his friends had arrived back at their apartment. 

“About two thousand people showed up, and we each made around a grand,” Pidge told him.

“Only a grand?” Lance asked.

“We aren’t the only two promoters, other people are getting paid. The club’s fucking huge, like, record-setting. It’s really more of a modernized ballroom plus bars,” Pidge told him.

“I know that!”

“So why’d you ask that?”

“Ugh, doesn’t matter. Hunk, how much do you get for Djing?” 

“Four hundred an hour, I made like two thousand,” Hunk replied.

“So rents covered, now we just need spending money,” Pidge said. 

“I went thrifting a day or two ago, I’ve got a bunch of shit we could resell,” Lance threw in.

“Alright, I’ll work on getting stuff put up on the shop. Go tell your followers to buy our shit,” Pidge told the two guys. 

So, after that conversation they got busy. 

___

Lance had grown up in the south side of LA, surrounded by gang violence and poverty. The only constant in his life was his family, and even they weren’t enough to protect him from everything. He’d seen and been through a lot of ugly shit. 

Stabbings, shootings, and drug deals were common occurrences on his street. Lance couldn’t count all the friends he’d lost to gang violence on all his fingers. 

When he was twelve, Lance decided he was going to leave that horrid place and never come back. When he was fifteen, he started to save every penny that came his way. When he was seventeen, he lost his father and a sister to a drive-by shooting. 

That was the final straw, he was getting him and his family out of that shithole before he lost anyone else. 

He used the money he had saved up to go to college and get a degree in business.

Along the way, he met Pidge and Hunk, and they became thick as thieves.

Hunk was Lance’s roommate, and Lance probably would’ve ended up walking in front of a bus if Hunk hadn’t been there for him. The two of them met Pidge later on at a café, clacking away on a keyboard.

To make a really, really, really long story short, the trio became their own family. They lived together, ate together, worked together. It kept them afloat in a place like L.A., where everything cost your soul and then some. 

The three of them had been doing a little bit of everything since they’d graduated college. Hunk was a part-time chef at a local restaurant, Pidge worked for an electronics repair company, and Lance made people want to buy things. He was a freelance model and a club promoter. Hunk had been djing for a while, with a little help from Pidge. She made the tech, he used it. 

They shared enough of the money they made to pay bills, but they kept whatever was left over for themselves. 

The trio had been looking for a big break for months when the Club Marmora started hiring before their grand opening. They needed promoters, and Lance grabbed the opportunity. He managed to convince the head guy to let Pidge promote parties too, citing her resourcefulness and brains.

And with yet another stroke of luck, Hunk landed a Djing gig at the place. It wasn’t full time, but it was something to go on. 

 

With all of them having steadily paying jobs for the first time in forever, Lance felt stable. A feeling he was still getting used to, not that he minded. 

Lance was happy things were finally turning around, soon he’d be able to get his family out of the shithole they were still living in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead, again.
> 
> This chapter isn't as good as it could've been, but I wanted to put something out.
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoy. Kudos and comments really make my day, so please leave some :)
> 
> I'd like to update consistently, but with school and my writer's block acting up a lot more than usual, I cant promise that. I'll try to update whenever I can though, thanks for understanding!

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished S3 of VLD and decided to write a fic, here's chapter one.
> 
> I've had the idea for a story like this for a long time now, and I thought I might finally write it. I'll hopefully be updating this story weekly, but I can't make any promises since school's starting back up this week :/
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Kudo's, Comments, etc. keep me motivated, so it would be awesome if you guys could leave some for me :)
> 
> Sidenote: The lyrics in this chapter are pulled from the song Out Alive by Kesha. One of my favorites by her.


End file.
